


Confidence

by hopelessbookgeek



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessbookgeek/pseuds/hopelessbookgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's always been attracted to Ryan's confidence more than anything. Well, that and his sweet ass. When a discussion about fan fiction goes a little too far, they can't keep their hands off each other. Shameless PWP because I am Freewood trash. *now multi-chaptered*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> What else is there to say? I'm trash. This will be a oneshot unless enough people beg for the "what happens next" at the end of this, which I doubt.

“Gav, seriously? You actually _read_ the fan fiction they write about us?” Geoff asked incredulously.

“Well, _yeah_. Sometimes. Some of the things I’m in, I guess. Just interesting, yeah?”

“It’s interesting to have you bang your coworkers like a screen door in a hurricane?”

“Oh, ‘course.” Gavin laughed. “Nah. Just interesting to see the bits they focus on, y’know? Lots of things I’d see in the mirror before I saw my _freckles_ , but there they are in most of the works. Neat to see how other people see me, I guess.” _And it can be hot as hell_ , he didn’t add.

“You don’t even _have_ freckles,” Ryan chimed in from the corner.

“I do! Little ones.”

“Alright, kids.” Geoff shook his head. “Gavin. Example. What’s the best thing you’ve ever read about yourself?”

“Hm.” He leaned back in his chair and thought. “I read this one that was between you and Ryan and I. Bit confusing, innit, ‘cause everyone is ‘he’, but it worked out in the end.”

“You’re fucking crazy.” Geoff turned away from him and shook his head again, sighing. “Ryan, any idea when Jack’s coming back so we can film?”

“Uh, right…” He checked his phone. “He texted me five minutes ago saying they’re ten minutes away.”

“Right, I’m out, then,” Gavin said, kicking his feet off the desk and standing up. “I’ll be back in time for filming, but I need a Red Bull.”

“Me as well,” Ryan said, and followed Gavin into the kitchen. Gavin nabbed a Red Bull and tossed another to Ryan, who popped the top of the can but just sat it on the counter. “So,” he said after a minute or so of quiet, “that story you were talking about…”

Gavin laughed. “Oh no. Don’t you start on me, now.”

“Hey, it’s a scientific curiosity.”

“A scientific curiosity about how your dick fits in Geoff’s ass?” The easy curse in Gavin’s mouth made Ryan go pale. “Kidding. That didn’t happen in _this_ story.”

“Very comforting. No, I just meant… well, like you were saying about the way other people see you.”

“Oh.” Gavin seemed to remember the can in his hand, opened it and took a sip. “It’s neat because the fans don’t shy away from imperfections right? So they’ll talk about my nose and Jack’s weight, or whatever, but the flaws are endearing. Bit nice to hear that every once in a while.”

Ryan looked at the can on the counter but seemed not to really see it. “What about… me?”

“What, your nose?”

“No, just imperfections. What have they got on me?”

Gavin snorted. “You? Nothing. They’ve got bugger all. Everyone’s got something, right, but you’re the… I dunno, the _chiseled god_ of the group.”

“Chiseled god, huh?” He furrowed his brow, and Gavin remembered that Ryan still had trouble believing the fans liked him. As wild as the Mad King persona was, Ryan was also sweet and kind and intelligent, and he should know it. “I don’t… _how_?”

“Alright.” Gavin placed his can on the counter beside Ryan’s and turned to face him. The other man mirrored his actions with amusement on his face. “I’m gonna be objective about this, yeah? You were a model.”

“Right.”

“Right,” Gavin echoed. “Well, you’re tall, broad shoulders. Powerful. But you’re still _skinny_ , so it… it balances out. Not _too_ manly. Big hands, that’s good. Long legs. And your _face_ …” Gavin felt like he could rhapsodize on all the little beautiful details of Ryan’s form and face, but that might be excessive. He’d memorized that face so long ago, the way the curve of his lashes caught the sunlight, the upward quirk of his smiles, the summer blue of his eyes. “Well. Soft hair, big blue eyes, that’s all innocent and sweet, but that smirk says trouble. Believe it or not, Ry, you’re a– a really good-looking guy.”

Ryan was blushing a little. Gavin didn’t think he’d ever seen him blush before, but it made him look younger and shyer. “Well. I– thank you. So… that story you were talking about…”

“Christ, Ryan, you won’t let that go! Alright. What do you want to know?”

“What… happened? What was it like?”

“Uh…” He pretended to remember the details. He actually loved the story, and had read it half a dozen times, but he didn’t want to let that get out. “So you and Geoff are a couple, right, and you live together. One night I lock my keys in my apartment, locksmith’s closed for the night, you offer to let me stay the night, Geoff goes out to buy more bevs, you tell me that you’ve always been attracted to me and that you’ve talked about it with Geoff and if I want you could take me for a spin, see how things go. We start messin’ around, Geoff comes back and joins in, and then… a whole lot of details you probably don’t want.”

He took it reasonably well, all things considered. “Take you for a spin, huh?”

“Like a new Lamborghini.”

“Hm. Not a terribly accurate story, then, is it?”

“Guess not. It’s fan fiction, that’s the point of it.”

Ryan turned away and rested his elbows on the counter, taking his Red Bull back and drinking deep. “Didn’t get every detail wrong, though.”

“No? What do you mean?”

He shrugged. “I _have_ been attracted to you. Not romantically, or anything. Mostly aesthetically.”

“Mostly?” Yes, of course that was what Gavin touched on. Not that Ryan was attracted to him, not that he admitted this after Gavin had described a dirty fan fiction to him. It was that he said _mostly_. Because there were a few other ways you could be attracted to someone, and if it was open…

“I’ll admit, a bit sexually. You’re… a very attractive guy, Gavin.”

“Yeah, you’re damn right.” There were a few options on how to respond, and Gavin chose the one that made him look the most like an arrogant asshole, because that disguised the butterflies in his stomach. It was tricky enough confessing his attraction to Ryan, and so cavalierly– although the guys in the office had known he was into guys since forever– but to hear it in return was… something else entirely. “So what are you saying here?”

Ryan smiled, the Mad King smile, and Gavin felt a storm brewing. “I can take you for a spin, if you’d like. I won’t be asking Geoff, though.”

“No, I don’t think he’d take it well.” Gavin smiled back, somewhat less naughtily. “Are you busy Friday night?”

“Why, no, I don’t think I am.” He flashed a wink and Gavin finished his Red Bull, tossing the can in the recycling. He needed a moment to think about this. “Is it weird that we’re doing this.”

“I’m single, you’re hot, I don’t see what the problem is. Just don’t tell anyone, Michael’d take the piss out of me for months.”

“Yeah, alright.” Gavin bent down to fix his shoelace, and when he straightened up, Ryan was a lot closer. “Maybe you want a bit of a preview…”

“Any attempt to bang me in the kitchen will fail, Mr. Haywood.” Gavin couldn’t break his gaze from those eyes, almost hypnotizing. He’d never met anyone with eyes as blue as Ryan’s, and wow he was tall, and God, he was putting those broad hands on Gavin’s hips and stepping a little closer…

The kiss was soft but not gentle. It was, as promised, a preview kiss, a teaser trailer for the real deal, and it would have been sweet but for the rumbling low in his chest like he had to hold himself back and the graze of his stubble against Gavin’s jaw. He liked it a hell of a lot and couldn’t help but wonder how that stubble would feel against his neck or hipbones.

For such a simple kiss, it was remarkably charged, hands firm on hips, and yes, their hips were close enough that Gavin could tell how into the kiss Ryan was. His hand slid slowly up Gavin’s side, under his t-shirt, to rub circles into the smooth skin of his stomach with his thumb. Gavin took a sharp breath and Ryan sunk his teeth into his lip before pulling away completely. He looked at Gavin expectantly. “Well?”

“Well what?” Gavin had to disguise the fact that he was catching his breath. He straightened his shirt and looked up at Ryan with a raised eyebrow.

“Is that good enough?”

“Good _enough_?” Privately Gavin thought nothing would quite be good enough until he had Ryan on his knees and the whole block knew his name, but that wasn’t the sort of thing you say to your hot coworker. “Well, if you mean was it a good kiss, then yeah, I s’pose it was.”

“Goodness, but you _do_ flatter me,” he drawled. “My place or yours?”

“Mine’s fine, after eight. Kerry and I are filming something there before.”

“What? Filming what?”

“Oh, you’ll see.”

Ryan shook his head. “Can’t believe you’re trusting _Kerry_ in your apartment.”

“Hey, Ryan? Shut up. I’ll make it up to you.”

He sighed and tossed his own can in the recycling. “You’re lucky you’re so damn cute.” He stopped for a second as if embarrassed by what he’d just said. “Uh, I need to go finish the edits for _Titanfall_ so we can put that out tomorrow,” he said too quickly. “What are you on?”

“Filming _Minecraft_ and then editing a different episode.”

“Ah, a high flier.” He laughed. “Alright. I gotta go. I’ll see you around, right?”

“Sure thing.” Friday couldn’t come soon enough.

Gavin spent the next two days being one hell of a tease. The last person he’d dated had been long-distance, so they had to learn to get by with pictures and textual promises. He liked to think he’d gotten quite adept at sexting. Not that he let it be particularly explicit with Ryan; more like stretches were he let out moans that sounded a bit sexual and mumbled comments about it being too hot around to have to work in jeans. From the frustrated glances he was getting, he knew he was doing alright.

The cap was Thursday morning. Ryan had to work in the back all day so he didn’t see how nice Gavin had dressed up for him, combing his hair neatly, wearing clean (tight) jeans and even a button-down. He had to send pictures, the best one being how, when he sat at the right angle, you could see the hard length of his cock through his jeans. As soon as Gavin sent that picture, he got an immediate response asking to meet him outside the rarely-used basement bathroom.

He told Geoff he’d be right back and headed downstairs. No one was ever in the basement unless they had to be, so Ryan was the only one there, waiting with fire in his eyes. As soon as Gavin went up to him, Ryan shoved him against the nearest wall, the coolness of the concrete seeping through his thin shirt, and kissed him like he would die if he didn’t. “God, you fucking _tease_ ,” Ryan murmured between fevered kisses.

Ryan almost tore Gavin’s jeans button off and dipped his hand below the waistband of his boxers. With his other hand he unbuckled his own belt and unzipped his jeans. As much as Gavin hadn’t ever wanted to have sex against a dirty basement wall, especially at work, there was an illicit thrill to it, and Ryan was burning for him…

Luckily, they may have been horny as all hell, but neither of them had a condom, and so sex didn’t happen. Still, Gavin thought, with his eyes squeezed shut, he couldn’t have cared less. When he opened his eyes long enough to glance down, he saw Ryan working over his cock with firm, insistent fingers, his other hand buried in Gavin’s jeans, and yeah, those hands were pretty fucking fantastic. Gavin bit Ryan’s neck to keep from moaning, and Ryan returned the favor. There would be hickeys later, and Gavin absentmindedly hoped they wouldn’t show too much.

At one point, Gavin took over for Ryan, stroking him. He moved that hand to Gavin’s cheek so that he could kiss him again and again. Did Gavin have small hands or was Ryan’s cock actually that thick? Either way, it was almost surreal to feel him bucking into his hands, so hot and hard, while he rubbed Gavin just the right way. It was hot enough that Gavin came first, climaxing into his boxers, kissing Ryan hard so that the older man would swallow his moans, and then not long after he felt Ryan shudder and gasp and spill over his fingers.

They took a moment to rest and clean up and mumble a thank you before having to, reluctantly get back to work as if nothing had happened. Michael teased Gavin about his messy hair, but he brushed it off with a joke and that was that.

Friday went by without incident, save for Ryan’s insistence at ruining Gavin’s hair by running his hands through it. They parted ways after work, Gavin grabbed dinner and filmed his secret thing with Kerry, and then it was a quick shower and the decision of how to answer the door. What did he wear? What do you wear to these things? Ryan had liked him in tight jeans, he was comfortable like that, but it wasn’t really sexy. Then again, Ryan dressed like a dad. His sexiness was all in his confidence, the way he held himself.

But Gavin didn’t know how to affect that. He carried himself in the same dopey, puppy-dog way he always had; he didn’t know how to be as coolly confident as Ryan was, with his smirk and glimmering eyes. So he did the best he could to make himself look presentable, trimming his stubble and styling his hair and eventually deciding to wear nothing except this silky robe he’d once been given on a movie set. It was black and belted around his narrow waist, and fell softly along the sharpness of his hips to hang around his mid-thighs.

True to Ryan’s word, it was exactly eight when he knocked on Gavin’s door. He answered wearing just the robe and a sultry smile, and Ryan tore the robe open before the door had even closed behind him.

They barely made it into the bedroom.


	2. Indescribable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to write a part 2! Hope it doesn't disappoint!

Ryan’s hands, Gavin thought, would be the death of him.

Broad hands, long clever fingers with callused tips, a faint sprinkling of pale brown hair on the backs, strong palms that tapered to thin wrists. Those hands tore the robe from Gavin’s body and tossed it aside, those hands cupped his cheek, his neck, his hip, his ass. Occasionally a finger would glide up the underside of Gavin’s cock and make him shiver, but more frequently those hands were just doing everything in their power to keep Gavin close.

They stumbled into the bedroom, not bothering to close the door behind them, Ryan pressing sloppy, biting kisses to Gavin’s neck. He pushed Gavin up against the wall and dropped to his knees with a sharp _crack_ , and then one of those hands was wrapped around the base of Gavin’s cock and that sweet plump mouth was pressed to the tip and he couldn’t help but moan, low in his throat. “Oh, _Ry_ …”

He heard Ryan chuckle, and he might have scolded him for laughing while Gavin was naked, but then Ryan’s mouth slid smoothly down to the base of his cock and he only managed to yelp.

Ryan, for his part, laughed again. Gavin was beautifully formed, long-legged and tan and muscular, and he loved resting his hands in the divot of his bony hips. He pulled off Gavin’s dick long enough to press meticulous kisses down the trail of dark hair from his navel downward. He was achingly hard himself, his own cock pressing against the zipper of his jeans, but it was Gavin’s body that was more interesting. He licked the very tip of Gavin’s cock, the pre-come slick and salty, before taking him deep into his mouth again.

Gavin wound his hand into silky blonde hair and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to buck into Ryan’s mouth, didn’t want to choke him, but _ohh, God_ , if he didn’t feel like he had to. He hadn’t thought Ryan was so skilled with his mouth and he was worried…

“Ry,” he moaned, so low it was nearly unintelligible. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Ry, you gotta stop, I’m gonna bloody…”

With a _pop_ , Ryan pulled completely away from Gavin, which was in itself a kind of torture, but it was better that he didn’t come right away. There was only so much he could handle at once, and he wasn’t about to ruin his chance with Ryan by coming too soon… even though he’d love to paint Ryan’s mouth with his– no, bad idea. _Don’t think like that. It’s not helping_.

“Do you want me to fuck you now?” Ryan said, real casual, and Gavin’s eyes snapped open, settling on Ryan’s where he was knelt before him. He looked so calm, faint smile playing around his mouth, and he might have asked if he wanted to order takeout for dinner but for the fire in his eyes.

“God, Ryan, d’you have to ask it like that?”

Ryan rose in one fluid motion and placed a gentle kiss to Gavin’s neck, which made him weak in the knees. He nuzzled the soft skin under Gavin’s ear and whispered in a husky voice: “Sorry. Do you want me to ask it like this?”

Gavin swallowed back the hitch in his breath and nearly tore the button off Ryan’s jeans opening them. He slid a hand in to grip Ryan’s cock– thick, thicker than his own but probably about the same length, slick at the head with pre-come with a thatch of light brown hair at the base. “Now, now, now,” he murmured, and Ryan nearly ripped his shirt pulling it over his head.

Gavin watched his strip fast, watched that lovely thick cock bob up as he moved, and was so distracted that he didn’t quite register when Ryan grabbed him and pushed him over the edge of the bed, ass in the air. He wound his hands in the comforter and could feel the heat of Ryan behind him, and arched his back to try and get some friction.

Ryan clicked his tongue. “Eager little slut.” He smacked Gavin’s ass, leaving a red mark, and the younger man gasped. As much as he wanted to draw this out– and someday he would, someday he’d wake Gavin up by tying his hands to the headboard and fall asleep to the sound of his whimpers and gasps– tonight, he was aching to fuck someone _now_. “I need a condom and some lube. You got them?”

Gavin made to move, but Ryan held him down. “Tell me where. I’ll get them.”

“D-dresser. Second drawer.” 

Ryan found them quick and returned to his place behind Gavin, slicking his fingers with lube and sliding one into Gavin slowly. Gavin gasped, but didn’t stop him; it may have been a while since he’d been with anyone, not counting the time Michael drunkenly fingered him in the back of Geoff’s car, but he fingered himself every once in a while when his cock was aching and he couldn’t stop thinking about some gorgeous guy– lately, Ryan.

A second finger was added, and the stretch was a bit of a burn but a good burn, the kind that made him grind his hips into the bed and quietly beg for more. “What’s that, baby? You’re gonna have to say it louder.”

The term of endearment was almost anachronistic in Ryan’s voice, with that touch of Southern sweetness in it, and Gavin considered calling him out on it but then his fingertips brushed his prostate and he yelped. “Just fuck me already!”

Whatever Gavin thought about Ryan saying _baby_ wasn’t so different from what Ryan thought hearing that desperate British lilt cursing and it made a knot twist low in his belly from desire, so he pulled his fingers out of Gavin (who groaned at the loss), slipped the condom on, rubbed a generous amount of lube onto his cock, and pushed into Gavin.

_Indescribable_. That’s what Gavin would say later, when he was asked to recount the details of their encounter. Utterly indescribable. Ryan filled him up beautifully, and those hands were hard on his hips… Ryan rolled his hips and let his mouth fall open, and Gavin pressed his face into the bed and arched his back and _ohhh, God_. “You feel so fucking _tight_ ,” Ryan groaned, dragging blunt nails down the soft skin of Gavin’s spine. “I’m jealous of everyone who got to have you before I did. Who was it? Did you ever mess around with Dan as teenagers? Did you meet some random at a bar, drag him outside to a back alley? What about Geoff, did he ever fuck you like I’m fucking you?”

Gavin shivered. “Nobody’s ever fucked me like you.”

Ryan laughed and thrust into Gavin, hard. “Right answer.”

_Good_ , might be the only other word Gavin could think of. _Fucking good_. It felt _fuckin’ good_ to have Ryan behind him, rocking his hips smoothly. “Harder?”

“Is that a question?”

“No?”

“Mm-hm.” He stilled his hips and pulled out, and Gavin craned his neck to glare at him. “Turn over. On your back.”

He obeyed without thinking. Someday that would be a quality Ryan loved in him, but today it was just useful. He hooked an arm under Gavin’s knee, pulled him forward so that his leg could hook around Ryan’s hip, and pushed back inside him. “Mm, I like being able to look into those big green eyes while I make you come.”

Gavin tried to keep his eyes open, he did. He wanted to watch Ryan fuck him, wanted to look into bright blue eyes, but God, he just couldn’t. It felt good, the tip of Ryan’s cock brushing his prostate with every thrust, the _heat_ of him… Christ. Good wasn’t enough. The sweat beaded in the hollow of his collarbone. “Ry, I’m gonna come…”

“Without me even touching you? God, that’s hot.” He slid a hand over to Gavin’s cock, flushed and dripping. “But I want to touch you anyway. Come for me, Gav.” He squeezed his cock and just like that, Gavin _screamed_ , pearly come shooting out to coat his chest and belly.

Ryan’s hard thrusts were overstimulation of the best kind, and Gavin laid back and tried to breathe even while Ryan’s thrusts got shakier and more stuttering, until, with a groan, he stilled his hips and came.

He pulled out and tossed away the condom, and when he felt satisfactorily cleaned up, he fell into bed beside Gavin, pulling him into his arms. “God, Gavin, that was…”

“Bloody top?” he offered, burying his face in Ryan’s neck with a smile.

“Nah. I’m not gonna say it like that. I’ll just say _amazing_.”

“Yeah. That works too.”


End file.
